World Cup 2014
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: What is the truth behind Rita's acticle? Another story, this one a bit longer, inspired by JKR's Pottermore reporting. I am not her, what is hers is hers and the rest is mine.
1. Ginny

AN- The 'Queen' has written, and apparently changed her mind again. Back in the dark ages, when first book seven was released, one of the tidbits she gave up in an interview was that Ron worked with George to get WWW going after Fred's death and then went on to a career as an auror. In the article she wrote just recently (July 2014) as RIta Skeeter for Pottermore, she let us know that Ron worked as an auror for 2 years and THEN went to work for George. At least she did not act on the last bomb she dropped, that she wishes she had married Harry to Hermione... For most of my Potter fan fiction I Plan on keeping to her original pronouncement on Ron's life, but I could not resist a little one-shot playing with this new information. (as for my locking Rita away in my fics and JKR having her working along side Ginny at the paper, we all knew I was just wishful writing...LOL) I guess the plot bunnies are fixated on Rita's two articles. Here is another very short fic, my take on the real story behind the gossip.

Ginny

Begins April 10th 2014

Ginny

Curled up in the big master bed was Ginny and Harry Potter, three sleepy children between them. It was late and momma was leaving for her work in the morning. James, the oldest at almost 8 years old, was very proud of his famous ex quidditch playing momma who now reported for the daily prophet and with Uncle Lee for the cableless. She was going to Padasomething to cover the opening of the World cup.

Daddy had said that the next few months meant momma would be away a lot but every game she covered he could watch her on the telly. James was trying to be a big brave boy but if anyone had look closely while his momma read their nighttime story, they would have seen a slight quiver to the lip of the Potters oldest.

Lee and Ginny mercifully were alone in the Prophet area of the British section of the camp reserved for reporters. There had been a big brouhaha the first morning they had arrived, someone at the prophet had forgotten to reserve Rita Skeeter a tent for the duration of the games. She had thrown almost as big of a temper tantrum as when she had been told by the Prophet's owner and editor that Ginny was to be the lead reporter for the duration of the world cup coverage and that she would only be needed for fluff filler pieces. They had no idea where Rita was staying, they were just both glad it was not here.

Tomorrow was the opening ceremonies, today she and Lee had a run trough and filmed a few sit down filler pieces. She had also sent in a short teaser piece for the paper. Tonight she was going to her tent and getting a good nights sleep, something all the good reporters would be short on in the coming months.

Merlin's saggy y fronts! What a cluster that was! Lee had cut off coverage at the first sight of blood in the lake, a smart move that avoided exposing the thousands watching at home to the traumatic spectacle those at the site had experienced. Ginny was currently on her way to interview Rolf, one of the magizoologists trying to contain the carnage.

As she tiredly ate a quick breakfast she was glad yesterday's game was mercifully short. She raised her mug to the hope that todays match would be textbook and settle the crowd down a bit. Later that night as her runner disappeared to take a port key back with her article she decided she just might as well buckle in, it looked as if this World cup was going to be a bumpy ride.

Ginny reluctantly packed her bag, glad the cup did not happen every ear. She had gotten home June 12th, now, July 2nd, she was on her way back to the desert to report on the rest of the cup action. At least the family would be joining her for the final.

Besides being tired, covering all the matches, the team press conferences and the individual interviews she was doing for both the paper and the cableless the agony of having to work close to that bug of a woman was taking a toll on Ginny. At least tomorrow she would see Harry and her babies. How she had missed them! Hopefully she would not me in some argentine jail for hexing Rita.

Ginny was beyond livid, currently the VIP camping area where the DA were camped was a simmering cauldron. How dare that idiot write those things! How the hell did the Prophet get off printing that garbage. Perhaps it was time she take Lee's offer of working full time for him!

Thank Godric! She and her family were going home. She had almost made it through the final with her temper in check but that bitch had it coming! After a rest she would see if she stayed with that rag of a pper.


	2. Harry

Harry

Begins July 5th 2014

Harry Potter, savior of the world, Head Auror, Husband and father, resembled an 11 year old at the moment he was setting on, with his legs dangling from, the kitchen table of his wife's oldest brother. Pressed to his right cheek was a bloody rag and an impressive shiner was blooming. Fleur Weasley, Bill Weasley's beautiful wife and defacto big sister to all the Weasley siblings and spouses, had her wand out ready to attempt to fix the situation. "Hold still 'arry! You wiggle worse than a bebe!"

Through the window of the small charming cottage by the sea you could see Hermione Weasley, sitting under an arbor of roses her arm around what appeared to be a miniature version of Harry. Albus Potter, Harry and Ginny's 7 year old second son. Not seen was their oldest, James, the baby Lily or Ginny herself, who was on assignment, covering the Quidditch world cup.

James could be heard though protesting his innocence, and avowing no knowledge of what started the incident that ended in his da being injured. The person he was trying to convince was a tall red headed ex-auror and James' godfather, Ron Weasley, and from his body language it was evident he was not buying what his nephew was selling.

Earlier that day:

"Albus! James! get a move on! We are supposed to be there in 15 minutes!" Harry looked down at his 3 year old daughter Lily, "Who ever said that it is the female of the sex that takes the longest to get ready has never met your two brothers, Huh?"

Finally with barely a minute to spare James and Albus were standing in front of their da, backpacks in hand ready for a day at the beach. Harry quickly checked his eldest bag for WWW products and/or any other items that could cause mayhem, then his middle child's, to make sure Albus did not have so many books that he risked harm as they took a port key to Shell cottage. As the rubber lifesaver glowed and they all felt the familiar tug, anticipation of a day spent with family and friends filled them all.

Flashback ended.

Bill Weasley shook his head, having two beautiful, one quarter vela daughters to raise was a challenge, so much so that their baby brother Louis seemed an angel in comparison, but he did not envy Ginny and Harry raising James and Albus! It wasn't that the boys were bad kids, it was just they were chalk and cheese, causing them to constantly but heads. James was the personification of the grandfather he was named for, mischievous and always looking to take the mickey out of someone, most often his younger brother.

Albus was quiet, studious and possessed of so much magical ability at such an early age that often controlling it was beyond him, especially when he was mad. Boy could his brother make him mad! Albus' most cherished possessions were his books, making those the favorite target of his older brother.

Apparently James And Freddy, George and Angelina Weasley's eldest and so often James' co-hort in mischief, had decided to throw Albus' backpack full of books in to the surf. Harry had seen his eldest snatch the bag and start to run toward the sea while Freddy pinned his youngest son to the blanket with his superior strength and weight. Just as Harry rose, reaching out with one had to cast a spell to stop his eldest well before the water, what, to muggles miles away, sounded like a sonic boom exploded from the area where Freddy and Albus were struggling. Freddy flew backwards at an alarming speed, unfortunately for Harry just as he reached the area. The back of Freddy's head connected with Harry's face and a sickening crack was heard.

No small amount of mayhem ensued. Harry and Freddy had been knocked out cold, James had dropped the heavy bag on his left foot, resulting in a nasty bruise. Angelina and Bill had been the first to the crumpled mass that was Harry and Freddy, gently apperating them in to Shell cottage. George and Angelina were currently occupying familiar seats at St. Mungos as healers saw to Freddy's concussion.

Harry had refused to go after waking up quickly and Fleur was doing her best to administer first aid. Hermione was attempting to calm Albus who was distraught that Freddy and his da had been hurt. Ron was in the solar explaining to James that being caught red-handed with the backpack in front of numerous witnesses, constituted almost an automatic guilty verdict. Percy and Audrey were still on the beach with the remaining children and Hannah had taken over the bbq grill Bill had abandoned.

Boy Mum and Dad missed a doozy of a family day! Two evenings later an even larger gathering of family and friends were sitting around a campfire at the world cup and the explanation of the whole incident had just been given.


	3. The Weasley Brothers

Ron Weasley stood and hung his lime green suit coat on it's accustomed hook, replacing the nondescript brown jacket. Adjusting said jacket across his still broad shoulders, he noted, not for the first time, that he really should resume running of a morning, the easy life of a businessman had meant a gain around his middle. His matching brown fedora set at a rakish angle, with one last check in the mirror, he exited his office on the top floor of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and headed to the lift. He would not be back Until the middle of August.

First the family was heading to the Patagonian desert to watch the world cup and then he, Hermione and their two children, Rose and Hugo would head out for an extended vacation of south and North America. He had enjoyed the necessary business trips to "the other side of the pond", expanding he and George's holdings that he knew he wanted Hermione and the children to get to see some of it's wonders.

Hermione placed her last folder into the outgoing file for her secretary to see to on Monday. Vacation, glorious weeks with just Ron and her babies. Rose and Hugo were growing up so fast! Before they knew it each September would mean goodbyes on platform 9 3/4.

It had not been easy rising to Deputy Head at MLE. Grumbles that she was riding her father-in law's and Harry's coattails had followed her until just this past year when she had effectively shut them all up with one spectacular prosecution case. The head had allowed her to present the case in front of the Wizengot and she had, without mercy, squashed all doubt about how she had risen to where she was. To make it even sweeter, as a result yet another archaic law had been changed and a greater degree of cooperation between the magical and muggle governments was initiated.

Now off to get the last minute items to keep the children happy, and the potion that kept poor Hugo from tossing his biscuits when they port keyed for any distance.

George looked over at his beautiful wife. Angelina was stretching sensuously, basking in the warm sun on a towel at their hotel's swimming pool. He had been afraid they would not be able to make this part of their trip after Freddie and Harry had managed to knock each other out cold. He hoped his mum and da were not having too much trouble with that imp! He would find out Sunday, they would be meeting the rest of the family for the world cup. He was a contented man.

Angie and his children were certainly a HUGE part of why. She and he had come together, united in their grief over the loss of Fred, then love had snuck up on them. It took them a bit to acknowledge it but since, that love had grown to fill their lives. It had also given them two children that enriched their world. Sure Freddie was his da's boy, every inch a scamp, but with not a mean bone in his body. Then there was Roxanne, that wonderus, complicated, beautiful mixture of Angie and he. Soft caramel colored skin, large brown eyes, tinted with the slightest green and long beautiful ringlets of coco brown hair that shown with red highlights in the sun. That 7 year old girl had him hopelessly besotted as any dad had ever been.

Charlie Weasley shook his head, dragons in Patagonia?! Who in their right mind brought dragons to the desert! He, like the rest of the wizarding world, had read of the disaster the opening ceremonies had been, feeling sympathy for Rolf and his colleges who had to try and contain the disaster. He had never guessed that before the end of the games Rolf would be appealing for help with dragons.

Some git had decided that a little black market dragon egg dealing would make his fortune and had brought a dozen eggs stolen from various preserves to sell at the world cup. He figured that they would not hatch until the buyers had them safely home. He hadn't figured on how hot a canvas tent gets under a blazing sun.

Well The hatchlings were finally safely on their way to the proper preserves with experienced handlers and he was looking forward to seeing the family, what a way to start a vacation!

Percy pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, this certainly had been one of the most well run cups, from the transportation side, in a long time. Other than having to run for his life at the opening ceremonies, he had quite enjoyed working with the Argentine MOM. It had been a long slog though, and the brief time back in England had only made him miss Audrey and the girls more when he returned to the desert. Tomorrow. tomorrow he would hold all three in his arms again as his ladies arrived for the final!

Bill smiled as he watched Fleur expertly pack for their family of five. He was knackered! Frankly he was more and more tempted by George and Ron's offer to become the CFO of WWW. It seemed the more the magical world changed for the better, with more and more rights for non human beings, the more grumpy the goblins became.

Fleur's business was about to launch and the projections looked fantastic. 12 more months, Bill thought, I'll tell the boys when we get to the site that I'll give Gringots 12 more months, just to make sure Fleur's Vela made is on firm footing and then I will take them up on their offer.

AN- Don't worry we will here from more of the Weasleys, but first what about Neville, Hannah, Luna and Rolf?


	4. Rolf, Luna, Neville and Hannah

Rolf rolled over on his side and slowly opened his eyes. Beside him on the pillows lay his wife, peaceful face framed by a halo of darkening blonde hair. He sighed contentedly. What a hell of a run this world cup had been!

That opening debacle had taken almost the rest of the cup to straighten out, leaving little time in England with Luna and the twins. Leaving them so soon after the boys had been born was the hardest thing he had ever done. The leaving had been made much easier knowing how well loved and taken care of his little family was.

Rolf had never lived in one place long enough to call it home, plus the fact that his folks had chosen to teach him and not send him to Hogwarts, he had always felt alone and never as if he fit with other people. Then Luna had wandered in to his life. Lithe, blonde and with the appearance of vapidity he had, at first, dismissed the much younger woman as not his type. But years of working side by side had shown him how wrong his first impressions were. Far from vapid, Luna possessed a quick and alert mind, quickly becoming the research assistants his Grandfather relied on. Eventually Rolf came to rely on her as well, not only in all things magizoological, but in matters of the heart as well.

Little did he know that when Luna had welcomed him in to her heart he had gained such a large family. What she and her school mates had went through during the last war had forged a family no amount of adversity could break. Right now, back in England, their two boys were being looked after by a bit of that family. Molly Weasley, Luna's dad and Hermione's mum were running a bit of a nursery for the smallest members of the family. All well ensconced in the Burrow and the Lovegood house. Luna had portkeyed over with Arthur, Harry and Ginny just two days ago and suddenly his world cup had gotten so much better!

Hannah Longbottom hit the save button then closed the laptop. That was the last of the lists off to the suppliers. In minutes Neville would be there and they would have days of quidditch frenzy to enjoy. The pub was in good hands, she had a fantastic assistant manager and a good staff, all would be well. In just a few minutes Neville would be here and off they were to the desert for some quidditch frenzy. She intended to check out the bar and food options being offered this world cup. There might be some things that would benefit the Leaky or the Hogs head. Yup she had done it, when Ambelforth had listed his bar in Hogsmede she had decided to take the chance and buy it. There had also been a town house next door for sale and the lot had been purchased for a reasonable price. They had plans, much like what she had done with the Leaky and the building next to it, she wanted to turn the Hog's head in to a cleaner, brighter pub that both the adults and the students from Hogwarts could enjoy.

Neville was well and firmly ensconced as Herbology professor at Hogwarts and she wanted him not to have that long commute home. With a dedicated floo connection between the two pubs she could easily keep an eye on both. The house had been beautiful once and would soon be again. Neville was besotted with the garden and it's potential, he and Fleur had their heads together over the plans most sunday dinners at the Weasley's. What the family knew, but the greater world did not, was that they needed the larger living space. Hannah's hand softly stroked her growing baby bump. Getting pregnant had not been easy, months of treatments at St. Mungos had helped with this miracle they were now experiencing. The potions, the shots then the final indignity of having her eggs harvested and their babies being conceived outside her body in a lab, but it was worth it. She was far enough along now that she could feel them kick and move. Right now it was a light as a feather running over your arm or the butterfly kisses that her mum used to do on Hannah's cheeks with her long beautiful eyelashes. Yes a nursery for two was being built in their new home, and the added advantage was they were just a short walk away from Molly and Arthur's cute little cottage. Arthur was retired and had become the preferred babysitter of the DA's children, Molly ran the WWW in Hogsmede for Ron and George, the shrieking shack had been torn down and the older Weasleys had a built Love cottage there. The name suited the place well.

Neville doubled checked all the arraignments, he had been hesitant at first when Hannah announced she wanted to attend the cup final. The struggles they had been through to have children had made him afraid of losing this happiness bubbling inside of him. It had taken Ron sitting him down and explaining, as only someone who had been through similar things could, that treating Hannah like a fragile piece of art was not the thing to do. But they were not going to port key all the way there in one go and the healers said all was well. The first leg was to meet across the ocean to New York, a night at a Hotel there, down to Florida, three nights there and then two more hops to the cup encampment. Coming home they were attending two conferences and would not be back for a month.

Luna sat smiling, soaking in the scene around her. Almost all of her heart family was here and they were sharing stories around the camp fire. Her god-daughter Lily was asleep on her lap, wrapped in the soft work cloak Luna preferred when she was out on the hunt for new magical animals. She missed the twins but as little as they were it was better they were her da and Molly. It was not like she could not get a good snuggle in, there was certainly enough of the older children here. Albus and James had been bubbling with excitement all evening and had just fallen asleep on their parent's laps. Tomorrow they were meeting Viktor with Harry. Those boys were quidditch mad, she supposed Lorcan and Lysander might be someday, you could never really tell...

Maybe her boys would turn out more like Hermione...look at her right now, Rose curled in her lap, the book she had been reading forgotten beside her as she listen to Ginny describe what it was like to work with Rita Skeeter.

Or maybe like George, he wasn't so lost anymore now that he had little Freddy and Roxanne. Angelina had loved the sadness right out of him. Luna was glad. Ron had helped too. He and George were so close now, funny too, not mean funny, that was important she thought.

A sound caught her attention, ooo Teddy and Victoire aught to be careful, snogging so close to the girl's father could be an invitation for unpleasant altercations.

Neville snuggled closer to his wife, the fire burned happily, knocking back the nighttime chill of the desert. Seen in the flickering light were his nearest and dearest, minus Gran and Molly of course. But most everybody else were there. A family forged from adversity and maintained by love. A small thump transmitted through Hanna's stomach to the hand he had resting lightly on her abdomen, his eyes filled with tears of happiness...the family was growing.


	5. Never make a Vela angry

Teddy Lupin came running in to the VIP section of the campground, panic clearly written on his face. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Bill! Aunt Fleur!"

Kreature, the Potter's aged house elf, appeared in front of the teenager immediately. "Master Teddy what is the matter, Master Harry and the Bill Weasleys have gone shopping, can Kreature help?"

"Kreature I need them here right now! It's about Victoire, she is about to be in a lot of trouble!"

With in seconds Kreature had located the three adults and they ran from the apperation point , outside the secure area, to where the agitated Teddy Lupin was pacing. Fleur Weasley rushed to the young man "Teddy what iz ze matter! Where iz Victoire?"

Teddy handed her the latest edition of the Daily profit, folded to an article by Rita Skeeter, "this is what is the matter and I don't know where Victoire is! We were reading the article and having a laugh at all the stuff she gets wrong, and then we got to the part about us. I've seen Vic mad but never like that! Her face! I could not recognize her! She made sort of a growling sound and disappeared, she has not even had the lessons to apperate!"

Bill had been reading the offending article over his wife's shoulder and had skimmened ahead faster, so he read the bit about his daughter and Teddy supposedly lurking in dark places. snogging and breathing out of their ears. He turned to Harry " Contact Ginny, see if she is near Rita at the moment! I may be wrong but I think Victoire's vela side just reached maturity. Trust me Rita is in danger if it has. I'll bet she has never dealt with a angry adolescent part vela who really does not have control of her emotions!"

As he said that he was flicking his wand every so subtly toward his wife who, Teddy noticed, was making a sound remarkably like the one Victoire had made. She went stiff, dropped the paper and fell in to her husband's arms. "Teddy, Stay here, help Kreature get Fleur inside our tent, I'll get word to Hermione and Angelina, they can help. Once they are here DO NOT GO NEAR THE TENT AGAIN! Trust me you do not want to be there when she wakes up." Thrusting his unconscious wife in to Teddy's arms he followed Harry, who was at a dead run for the apperation point.

Within minutes patroni were flying, chain mail like all over the World cup venue. Hermione, Angelina and Luna were the first to arrive at the Vip camp.

Luna, who had picked up the forgotten newspaper, was the one who assessed the situation first. "Oh my, Teddy did Fleur read this article?" The confused and increasingly panicked boy nodded.

"Vic read it first and she just disappeared, growling, I came here to get help, and Fleur read it, began to growl, then Uncle Bill did something to her, ran away and said for me to get her in here and not be here when she wakes up! Why? What the hell is going on?"

Luna turned to and Hermione, "I'll get the calming draught from our tent, I just happen to have some, Angie you are the only woman here right now strong enough to handle an angry quarter Vela if she wakes up before I get back, Hermione, perhaps you had best fill Ted in on what happens when someone makes Fleur really mad, then I do belive we might need your help in side the tent. Teddy when Bill gets back with Victoire have him send his patronus and I will trade places with him. Kreature we are going to need more women if there are going to be two of them in a rage, especially with one being in her first post puberty rage! I think Hannah, then you had best go to Percy and Audrey, I'm afraid we left the the children, George and Ron with them, in a toy store..."

Hermione, quickly as she could, explained what happened to even 1/8 velas when they were angered to the point of rage while hurrying in to her own tent, a detached part of Ted admired his Aunt's ability to multi task as she offered up the explanation, sent a patronus to Ron and George, and then configured Rose and Hugo's room in the tent in to something that resembled a spa treatment room. With a "Wait for Bill and Vic" she headed toward the elder Weasley's tent.

Strange animal sounds were coming from inside the tent when she lifted the flap, only to silence again as soon as the canvas closed. If he had not been trying to digest what was happening, Ted would have admired the silencing charms built in to the modern wizard tent.

He did not have to wait long, Harry hurried in to camp, Ted was about to ask where Bill was when his godfather reached up in front of himself and pulled away his own invisibility cloak from Bill who was sporting new scratches on his face and, to Ted's relief was carrying a unconscious Vic.

Hannah and Neville, who had just gotten to the camp at the same time as Bill and Harry, assessed the situation rapidly. Hannah took Vic from her father, "Ted is there a place fixed for Victoire?" She asked. He nodded and pointed toward Hermione's tent.

Bill held him back when he tried to follow. "Son. not yet. we are about to find out if you are my daughter's one true love, but even if you had already married not even that bond will protect you at the height of her anger. Plus this is Vic's first rage, we have no idea when the intensity will lessen and let her logic take back over. Stay here with Harry I'm going to find out if I can go to my wife yet." with that he strode toward the tent.

Teddy did remember to tell him what Luna had said. "Luna knows her stuff, smart idea, sending the patronus first, remember when the last time Harry, she nearly broke my arm because I checked in too soon."

Luna soon was in Ron and Hermione's tent and Bill was with his wife. Ted and Harry settled in for, what seemed like a long wait.

Much later that night Ginny was curled against Harry's side in bed. "You know for a split second I almost did not put up the shield around Rita, the stupid cow has no idea how close she came today. Good thing we were in the editing meeting together, all it took was one look at Vic's face when she suddenly appeared in front of Rita and I knew we were in big trouble. I had to agree to let that bug have a bigger role in reporting the final to keep her from pressing charges, even though she was never in real danger."

Harry winced, he felt Ginny's pain and was afraid Rita might. At this point all he wanted to do was get through this without one of his family ending up involved in a police matter on foreign soil.

Ted was feeling the shot of fire whiskey Bill had poured him. His head was reeling, and not just from the alcohol. He now knew what Bill had meant about finding out if he was Vic's one true love. Apparently, even partial velas, when provoked, have rage issues. It is not safe for men to be around them at that time, unless it is their one true love. Teddy was able, with coaching from Luna, to eventually get Vic to calm down enough for him to crawl in to bed with her and wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace. It took a while but she did fall in to an exhausted sleep. Just a bit ago he was able to carry her back to her family's tent and put her in her own bed. Bill had been waiting and that had been almost as scary as seeing the girl you love out of control. But he should have not worried.

Bill wrapped a arm over Ted's shoulders and steered him toward the fire where George waited with a bottle of firewhiskey. "Son Luna says you did a good job. Tomorrow you and I need to find a private place to have a long talk. It appears what I have suspected for a while is true, you and my daughter are destined to be together forever. The girls will sleep most of tomorrow, an incident like this always takes a lot out of Fleur, I suspect it will be the same for Victoire. Welcome to the world of loving a Vela woman, it is a magnificent and scary ride all rolled up in to one. Tomorrow starts your education in what to expect as your move through life. I just have one piece of advice tonight, your love will be what reaches her through the red fog suppressing her reason, nurture that love."


	6. Molly

Molly Closed the lid on the prettily decorated shoe box. Dipping her favorite quill in the ink she neatly wrote "World cup 2014" on the lid. She had just placed the last letter from Ginny in with clippings from the Prophet and letters from the rest of her brood.

Arthur had come home full of stories with trinkets to decorate their little cottage and all sorts of family news. So Teddy and Victoire were meant to be. Imagine Bill taking it so well, Arthur said he and the boy had spent quite a bit of time together, she imagined this was just the beginning of many years of advice.

Hermione and Ron were off on a vacation, George and Angie were home, as were Harry and Ginny. Almost all of the children and grandchildren would be at Love cottage for dinner on Sunday.

Outside under the trees. One of the last dinners before the push to ready for school would start. Just the older grandchildren at Hogwarts, most still at the school at WWW headquarters. Molly was already gearing up for Hogwarts weekends, stocking the type of WWW products popular with the students. She was sure the new area set aside for Fleur's products would be a big hit with the girls.

Luna and Rolf were going to be in England for the winter, both had books to write, that meant she would get to spoil their twins for just a bit longer. Hannah and Neville should be moved in, just a short walk away by the time their twins were born, lovely babies!

Arthur, Andi and she were heading out for a cruise after the shop was up and running for the school year. The Caribbean, warm and exotic. Then back to prepare for Christmas and all that the new year would bring!

Life was incredibly good. Arthur had retired and was the go to babysitter, so lots of little ones around all the time! She loved running the Hogsmede store for George and Ron. Bill had a good job, a great marriage and three children he adored.

Charley was happy with his dragons.

Percy was steadily moving up the ladder at the MOM, he still tended to be a bit full of himself, but Audrey and their two girls kept him grounded.

George was no longer lost, he and Angie had a good life with the children. Ron, her baby boy, had seen to it that George had a business partner also.

He was happy as a business man. Hermione was not far behind Percy on the MOM ladder, Rose and Hugo were long waited for, but well worth the wait.

Yes life was good, just one small irritant needed to be dealt with. She and Andi had an appointment with the editor of the Prophet this afternoon, poor man, you really did not want Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks angry with one of your reporters...


End file.
